


Costumes

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy-ish, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, glenn reminisces about his childhood, going out on a run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: While out on a run, Daryl and Glenn decide to check out a Halloween store. "No it's not stupid Daryl- you never know where you might find something useful."
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Glenn Rhee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Costumes

Standing out on the front porch waiting for Daryl, Glenn shoves a package of batteries deep into his backpack before slinging it over his shoulder. They’d just finished doing a sweep of the house, making sure to be careful to grab anything that might be useful. 

Daryl steps out of the house and nods at Glenn. “We got some decent stuff. I even found a couple of those comic books that Carl loves so much.”

Glenn smiles. Daryl would probably sock him if he said it out loud, but the gruff redneck had a soft side to him. You didn’t see it very often, but every so often Glenn would see hints of it when Daryl did something sweet for one of the other group members without being asked. “That’s great, I bet Carl will be pleased.”

Daryl ducks his head. “Wasn’t nothin’.” Hooking the strap to his crossbow over his shoulder, Daryl nods towards the direction where they left the car that they’d managed to jumpstart so they could go out on a run. “It’s getting late, think we ought to head back?”

Glenn looks up at the sky. They have a few hours left until sunset and he’d seen a house across the way that looked promising for some reason he couldn’t articulate. “Let’s check out this one last building, and then we can head back.”

Daryl looks at him for a moment before shrugging. “Alright. But after this I’m leaving with or without you.”

Glenn laughs. It’s funny to think that once upon a time he would have taken such a threat seriously. Now he knows Daryl well enough to recognize the slight curl of his lips and relaxed posture that he always has when teasing someone.

He leads the way across the street to the place that had caught his attention, Daryl following close behind. While Glenn once would have felt nervous to have the other man out of sight, now he felt a sense of relief knowing that Daryl has his back.

They sidestep the pile of broken glass that litters the sidewalk and carefully pull the broken front door open so they can step inside.

Daryl looks around the store incredulously. “A Halloween store? _Really_?”

Glenn shrugs. “Maybe we’ll find something really great! How many people do you think bothered to search this place?” When Daryl continues looking at him with a dubious look on his face, Glenn shakes his head. “Humor me?”

Daryl snorts. “Fine, but I aint helping you look through those skimpy costumes to find your size.”

That startles a laugh out of the shorter man and he shoots Daryl a grin over his shoulder. “You wish you were lucky enough to watch me try on costumes.” He turns back to look around the place, missing the way the hunter’s cheeks flush pink.

After initially looking around for any evidence of walkers, they decide to split up like they did at the houses they searched.

After breaking the lock to what appears to be the employee break room, Glenn manages to find a couple bottles of pain killers as well as a few bic lighters scattered here and there. Gathering the stuff into his bag, Glenn nods in satisfaction. See! He knew there was a reason to come in here.

Making his way back out to the main floor, the Korean man looks around at the racks of costumes. Curiously, he wanders over to one with a bunch of adult sized costumes hanging from it. He idly flips through the first few on the rack, before stopping on one in particular. He looks the zombie costume over. It’s laughably fake- Glenn’s pretty sure the thin material is _not_ worth the price tag he sees displayed on the packaging.

He thinks back to when he used to go trick-or-treating with the other kids in his neighborhood. One year they had all decided to go as zombies together. Everyone’s costumes ranged wildly in quality, some expensive store bought and some homemade, but none of them cared. Glenn can still remember the childish feeling of being drunk on the freedom that comes with roaming the neighborhood with his friends for a few hours, and how excited he was to wind up with a pillowcase full of miniature pieces of candy by the end of the night. Though his friends made a big fuss (out of hearing of the adults, they were still pretty polite kids), Glenn secretly didn’t even mind the few houses that would hand out toothbrushes or boxes of raisins. As a poor kid with a single mom and a dad he rarely saw, it was always exciting to get new things.

While he was reminiscing, Glenn has started scanning through the rack of costumes again. His eyes land on one he certainly hadn’t been expecting, and he laughs out loud.

Apparently having heard him, Daryl suddenly appears around the corner. “What’s so funny?”

Glenn turns towards him with a grin. “Daryl, I will give you literally anything if you try this costume on” he pulls it off the rack and hold it out so the other man can see.

There’s not much to it, really. The cheerleader costume consists of a short black pleated skirt, a pair of black pompoms, knee length tube socks, and a black belly shirt with “Daddy” written across the chest. All of which costs $49.99. Glenn can’t help but feel offended on every woman’s behalf.

Daryl scowls. “There aint nothin’ you could give me that would make me put that on.”

“Oh, come on!” Glenn pleads. “There must be something you want from me. A pack of cigarettes? For me to take your place on the next couple runs?” He thinks for a moment. “I could track you down a handful of playboys?”

Glenn snickers at the unamused look on Daryl’s face. “Alright, fine.” He hooks the costume back onto the rack before double checking that his backpack is zipped all the way shut. “I’m all set here, if you are.”

They’re heading back to the car when Daryl smirks. “You know. Between the two of us, you’d look much prettier in that costume.”

Glenn blushes.

**Author's Note:**

> That Halloween costume exists, and it's actually $59.99. I dropped the price a little since I figured it might cost a little less coming from a costume shop rather than this website. Even regular costumes are /expensive/ y'all. Here's the link so you can check it out: https://www.amiclubwear.com/costume-schoolgirl-bbbb10-556411black.html?aff=ss&sscid=41k4_vdk6s&utm_source=SAS&utm_medium=affiliate&utm_campaign=314743&utm_content=96994&afsrc=1
> 
> On a side note, I would owe my life to anyone who wants to draw Daryl wearing this outfit.


End file.
